Berawal Dari Segelas Kopi
by kacang metal
Summary: HIATUS, HIATUS!
1. Chapter 1

Berawal Dari Segelas Kopi

Hetalia: Axis Powers © Hidekaz Himaruya

**WARNING **: Fem!IndonesiaxUK, semi-tsundere!Arthur, kinda fluff—maybe, typo(s), OOC, klise dan plotnya agak terlalu cepat—mungkin juga, dan lain-lain

Hanya fanfiksi senang-senang dan saya tidak memungut keuntungan materi sedikitpun

Happy reading~ XD

.

.

.

Ia berjalan menyusuri trotoar yang penuh dengan salju. Tangannya sesekali saling mengusap satu sama lain—berusaha mengurangi hawa dingin yang menusuk kulit. Walau sudah bermodalkan tiga lapis mantel, dua lapis _sweeter_, dua lapis kaus kaki, syal bertumpuk dua, dan sepatu _boots _hingga menutupi seluruh betisnya, tetap saja ia masih merasa kedinginan—maklum, ia adalah tipe orang yang lemah terhadap suhu rendah.

"Mau kopi hangat, nona?"

Hampir saja ia terlonjak kaget karena tiba-tiba ada seseorang yang tengah menawarinya segelas kopi hangat. Kedua manik obsidiannya menatap sosok lelaki yang tengah membawa dua gelas kopi hangat. Bermanik _emerald_, bersurai emas, dan alisnya yang lumayan tebal—oh, ditambah cengiran menyebalkan yang terulas di wajah sosok lelaki tersebut.

Mungkin merasa risih dipandangi oleh lawan bicaranya, lelaki itu kembali bersuara, "Maaf, kau mau atau tidak? Bila tidak mau, aku akan memberikannya pada orang lain. Dan tolong jangan memandangiku seperti itu."

"O-oh, maaf." Ia terbatuk sejenak, kemudian menatap dua gelas kopi hangat yang tengah dibawa oleh lelaki di hadapannya itu dengan heran, "Kalau kau tidak sanggup menghabiskan dua gelas kopi, kenapa harus membeli dua?"

Ia kembali menatap lelaki dihadapannya yang kini tengah mendecak kesal dan mengomelinya, "Ck, aku hanya bertanya kau mau atau tidak. Aku tidak butuh pertanyaan macam itu, _git_!"

Kini ia yang mendecak kesal. Bagaimana tidak? Ia bertanya baik-baik, kok justru dibalas memakai umpatan seperti itu?

Menghela napas dan menggerlingkan kedua matanya, kemudian kedua tangannya bergerak mendekati tangan kanan milik lelaki di hadapannya—bermaksud mengambil segelas kopi hangat yang tengah ditawarkan kepadanya.

"Baiklah, kuterima tawaran segelas kopi hangat darimu," ia terdiam sejenak, kemudian menatap lembut pada manik _emerald _indah di hadapannya dan menorehkan senyum lebar pada wajah putihnya, "Dan terima kasih banyak."

Kedua tangannya tengah menggenggam erat segelas kopi hangat yang digenggamnya—berusaha keras mencari setitik kehangatan yang terkuar pada gelas berbahan plastik tersebut. Kedua manik obsidiannya kini bergulir ke kanan dan ke kiri, mencari letaknya sebuah bangku kosong yang bisa ia gunakan untuk duduk, tentu saja.

Setelah sepersekian detik ia mengamati objek yang berada di dekatnya, akhirnya ia menemukan sebuah bangku kosong—walau sejujurnya dipenuhi dengan salju dan tempatnya cukup terpencil dari keramaian jalanan, sih. Kembali menorehkan senyuman di wajahnya, ia menatap lelaki di hadapannya dan tangannya menunjuk bangku yang sedari tadi ia cari, "Hei, bagaimana kalau kita menikmati segelas kopi ini pada bangku di sebelah sana? Lagipula, tidak baik bila minum sambil berdiri."

Mendengar tawaran dari gadis di hadapannya, lelaki tersebut hanya mengendikkan bahu dan bergumam "terserah" secara perlahan. Ia—gadis itu—kembali tersenyum dan menggandeng tangan lelaki yang berdiri di hadapannya hingga kini mereka berjalan berdampingan, kemudian ia berjalan menuju bangku yang ia tuju.

Sedikit terlonjak kaget karena tangannya digandeng secara tiba-tiba, lelaki itu menarik tangannya. Namun sayangnya, pergerakan lelaki tersebut berhasil terbaca oleh gadis di sampingnya. Menatap gadis disebelahnya dongkol, kemudian mengomel, "O-oi, a-apa-apaan kau menggandengku seperti ini?"

"Aku merasa bahwa kau kedingingan, makanya aku menggandeng tanganmu—untuk sedikit berbagi kehangatan. Lagipula, apakah aku salah?" ia berujar sembari mengendikkan bahu dan kembali tersenyum menatap lelaki di sampingnya. _Yeah_, alasan yang simpel dan polos.

Lelaki itu mencibir dan melayangkan _death glare _pada gadis di sebelahnya, "_Bloody hell_! Siapa yang merasa kedinginan, hah? Aku ini tidak lemah terhadap dingin sepertimu! Sampai-sampai kau harus memakai tiga lapis mantel dan dua tumpuk syal!"

"Tapi setidaknya aku tidak sampai membeli dua gelas kopi yang pada akhirnya salah satunya kau berikan pada orang lain!"

Hening sejenak. Lelaki itu hanya diam dan berusaha keras untuk tidak meremas tangan lain yang tengah menggandeng tangannya. Sedangkan sang gadis menorehkan senyum penuh kepuasan di wajahnya dan terus menggandeng tangan lelaki di sampingnya—berusaha agar tangan mereka tetap bertautan hingga sampai pada bangku yang dituju.

Berdeham sejenak, kemudian ia mulai berusaha mencairkan suasana hening yang berada pada atmosfer mereka berdua. Dipikir, memulai perkenalan juga tidak masalah. Toh, mereka belum mengenalkan diri masing-masing.

"Nesia. Nesia Dirgantara. Siapa namamu, tuan alis tumpuk?"

"Jangan panggil aku alis tumpuk, _git_! Arthur. Arthur Kirkland, namaku."

Hening lagi. Gadis itu—atau panggil saja Nesia—hanya mencibir saat mendengar lelaki di sampingnya—yang diketahui bernama Arthur—kembali menyemprotnya dengan kata-kata kasar. Memangnya ia salah bila memanggil Arthur dengan 'tuan alis tumpuk'? Toh, alisnya sungguhan tumpuk. Err… kalau dihitung bisa sampai tumpuk lima. Baru kali ini Nesia melihat melihat manusia memiliki alis tumpuk. _Yeah_, kecuali keluarga bangsawan Kirkland—t-tunggu, tadi Arthur bilang bahwa nama keluarganya adalah Kirkland?

Untuk menutupi rasa penasarannya, Nesia memandang Arthur heran. Masa 'sih, lelaki di sampingnya ini adalah salah satu anggota keluarga Kirkland?

"T-tunggu, tadi kau bilang bahwa nama keluargamu adalah Kirkland? Kau adalah salah satu anggota kelularga bangsawan yang terkenal di United Kingdom itu?"

Arthur berhenti melangkah—yang membuat Nesia turuh berhenti—dan menghitup napas dalam-dalam, kemudian menatap Nesia dongkol, "Kenapa? Tidak percaya bahwa aku ini adalah seorang bangsawan?"

Nesia hanya mengendikkan bahunya dan menjawab "tidak" dengan lantang. Arthur menghela napas dan sedikit meremas tangan Nesia yang tengah menggandengnya—yang pada akhirnya membuat rona merah menghiasi wajah putih Nesia.

"Hhh, kau sendiri juga seorang bangsawan 'kan? Bangsawan dari Indonesia. Jangan kira bahwa aku sama sekali tidak mengenalimu. Aku langsung mengenalimu saat kau menggandeng tanganku. Caramu menggandeng orang lain itu sangat khas."

"J-jangan berkata seolah-olah kau ini tahu segalanya. Aku dan kau sama sekali tidak pernah bertemu sebelumnya. Jadi, tolong jangan bersikap seolah-olah kita telah kenal lama."

Arthur semakin keras meremas tangan Nesia dan menatap gadis di sampingnya amat sangat dongkol. Kenapa jadi ia yang disalahkan? Toh, yang mulai juga Nesia sendiri. Mendadak mengajaknya duduk di bangku terpencil dan menggandeng tangannya. Ia 'kan, hanya menawarinya segelas kopi hangat.

"Kenapa kau justru seolah-olah menyalahkanku? Aku 'kan, hanya menawarimu segelas kopi hangat. Kau sendiri yang bersikap seolah-olah telah kita kenal lama."

"Apa bukti bila aku bersikap seolah-olah kita telah kenal lama?"

Oh, _God_. Apakah gadis di sampingnya ini adalah orang bodoh?

"Ck, kau yang mendadak mengajakku duduk dan menggandeng tanganku!"

Mendengar jawaban dari Arthur, Nesia sedikit memiringkan kepalanya dan menoleh menatap Arthur bingung—berusaha mencerna jawaban dari Arthur, sebenarnya. Menghirup napas dalam-dalam, kemudian kembali menatap lurus ke depan. Tangannya semakin erat menggandeng tangan besar milik Arthur. Ternyata, menggandeng seseorang di tengah dinginnya musim dingin itu rasanya hangat juga, ya?

"Kan, aku sudah bilang… tidak baik bila minum sambil berdiri dan aku menggandeng tanganmu karena kau terlihat kedinginan."

"Alasan itu lagi. Aku 'kan sudah bilang, bahwa aku tidak merasa kedinginan. Sepertinya kau sendiri yang merasa kedinginan."

Nesia diam. Kenapa dia bodoh sekali, sih? Mana mungkin Arthur merasa kedinginan seperti dirinya? Yah, mungkin maklum, sih. Toh, ini pertama kalinya Nesia bisa menikmati rendahnya suhu pada musim dingin. Jadi, mungkin tak ada salahnya bila ia berpikiran bahwa orang lain juga merasa sama dinginnya dengannya.

"Ini pertama kalinya aku merasakan rendahnya suhu pada musim dingin, tahu. Jadi, tak ada salahnya bila aku berpikir bahwa orang lain juga merasa sama dinginnya denganku."

Arthur terkekeh geli mendengar pernyataan dari Nesia. Ia menarik tangan kanannya dengan paksa—agar terlepas dari tautan tangan Nesia—dan menepuk pelan kepala gadis dengan surai hitam legam di sampingnya ini.

"Kau ini memang orang bodoh, ya? Tentu saja tidak semua orang merasa suhu disini sangat dingin sepertimu. Karena kau adalah orang berdarah Indonesia dan ditambah lagi belum pernah merasakan musim dingin bersalju, jelas saja kau berpikiran seperti itu." Arthur diam sejenak. Tangan kanannya bergerak menuju dagunya, kemudian mengusapnya secara perlahan—tampaknya sedang berpikir, " Tapi, itu sepertinya hanya berlaku bagi pemikiran bodohmu."

Mendengarnya, Nesia menggembungkan pipinya dan tangan kirinya kembali meraih tangan kanan Arthur—berusaha kembali menautkan tangan mereka. Walau pada akhirnya Arthur lah yang bergerak lebih dulu untuk menautkan tangan mereka kembali.

Hening kembali tercipta. Hanya deru napas dan hentakan kaki mereka yang terdengar. Nesia sibuk mengeratkan tautan tangannya pada tangan Arthur, sedangkan Arthur sendiri sibuk memandangi salju yang mulai turun ke bumi lagi.

.

.

.

Setelah berjalan kira-kira memakan waktu dua menit, akhirnya mereka sampai pada bangku yang dituju. Membersihkan salju yang tertumpuk rapi di atas bangku, kemudian mereka duduk bersebelahan dengan tangan yang masih saling bertautan—layaknya sepasang kekasih yang saling menghangatkan satu sama lain.

Makin lama, Arthur merasa risih tangannya digandeng erat oleh Nesia—membuatnya tidak bisa mengangkat segelas kopi dengan dua tangan. Nesia hanya cuek dan menggoyang-goyangkan gelas kopinya—membentuk sebuah pusaran kecil yang membuatnya terkekeh geli.

"_Bloody hell_! Sampai kapan kau akan terus menggandengku, huh?"

Nesia menoleh dan menatap Arthur malas, "Sampai aku tidak kedinginan lagi. Tanganmu hangat, tahu. Aku suka."

Arthur mendecih. Nesia masih sibuk dengan gelas kopinya yang membentuk sebuah pusaran kecil.

Kedua manik _emerald _milik Arthur melirik gadis yang tengah duduk di sampingnya dengan sebal. Tangan kanannya yang bebas menyentuh dahi Nesia. Betapa terkejutnya Arthur ketika mengetahui tubuh Nesia cukup hangat. Yang dikhawatirkan justru masih sibuk dengan gelas kopinya.

"Nesia."

"Ya?"

Hening sejenak. Arthur ingin menyuruhnya pulang, tapi ia malas bila diminta untuk sekalian mengantarkan.

"Kau sebaiknya pulang sekarang. Tubuhmu cukup hangat, lho!"

T-tunggu, apakah kalian sadar sejak kapan sifat _tsundere _akutnya ini berhasil lenyap di hadapan gadis berambut hitam legam sepinggang itu? Ajaib? Iya, sangat ajaib. Bahkan Arthur tetap _tsundere _bila di hadapan Elizaveta atau Bella.

"Hhh, aku benci di rumah. Aku harus bertemu dengan setumpuk makalah dan tugas sekolah yang belum kuselesaikan. Setidaknya, biarkan aku sedikit _refereshing _setelah mendekam selama tiga bulan di rumah. Ditambah, sekarang adalah musim dingin yang artinya musim terakhir untuk mengumpulkan tugas dan makalah sebelum liburan."

Arthur terkekeh mendengar ucapan Nesia. Tak disangka, gadis di sampingnya ini cukup sibuk di tengah dinginnya musim dingin. Yah, dibandingkan dengan Arthur yang sudah mengumpulkan tugas dan makalah di sekolahnya jauh-jauh hari sebelum musim dingin. Jadi, Arthur hanya tinggal menunggu liburan datang. _Well_, Arthur 'kan, _anak rajin_.

"Yah, itu salahmu juga. Kenapa kau tidak menyelesaikan tugas dan makalahmu sejak musim panas dan musim gugur? Bukankah kau punya waktu hingga enam bulan?"

"Kita 'kan, beda sekolah, Arthur Kirkland. Aku dihujani oleh tugas hanya dari musim gugur. Jadi aku hanya memiliki waktu tiga bulan."

Hening sejenak. Arthur diam, kemudian ia mengacak-acak surai emasnya. Kenapa Arthur—yang notabene dikenal memiliki ingatan bagus—lupa kalau mereka berdua beda sekolah? Arthur mengumpat dalam hati dan memukul kepalanya pelan. Nesia yang melihat tingkah Arthur hanya terkekeh. Ah, sepertinya lelaki di sampingnya ini bisa menjadi sasaran empuknya bila sedang stress.

.

.

.

Setelah kurang lebih lima jam mereka duduk dan berbincang-bincang di bangku yang cukup jauh dari keramaian warga berlalu lalang, akhirnya Nesia melepaskan tautan tangannya pada Arthur. Berdiri dan meregangkan tubuhnya, kemudian Nesia menorehkan senyum lebar di wajahnya dan menatap dalam manik _emerald _di hadapannya. Mengulurkan tangannya pada Arthur yang masih duduk di hadapannya, kemudian berbicara dengan nada ceria.

"Ayo kita pulang, Arthur~"

Arthur hanya diam dan ikut meregangkan tubuhnya. Menghela napas sejenak, kemudian menyambut uluran tangan Nesia.

Hup.

Arthur akhirnya berdiri dengan sempurna setelah Nesia sedikit menariknya. Kedua manik _emerald_nya memandang langit sejenak. Ah, berapa lama mereka saling berbincang-bincang dan saling menautkan tangan hingga langit berubah menjadi warna senja seperti sekarang ini?

"Hei, Nesia."

Nesia sedikit mendongakkan kepalanya untuk menatap manik _emerald _di hadapannya. Maklum saja, Nesia lebih pendek beberapa centimeter dari Arthur.

Memiringkan kepalanya ke kanan, kemudian bertanya, "Ya, ada apa?"

"Sudah berapa lama kita duduk disini?"

Nesia diam. Benar juga, sudah lama mereka duduk di bangku tersebut? Oh, bahkan Nesia berhasil melupakan setumpuk tugas dan makalah yang hanya tersisa satu minggu untuk batas pengumpulan. Ingin rasanya ia menyalahkan Arthur, karena Arthur-lah yang pertama menawarinya segelas kopi. Tapi, disaat yang sama ia juga tidak mau menyalahkan Arthur. Toh, yang mengajaknya duduk adalah ia sendiri 'kan?

"Hmm, kurang lebih sekitar lima jam, mungkin? Bahkan aku sampai melupakan setumpuk tugas dan makalah yang harusnya segera kukerjakan."

Arthur menghela napas dan melirik jam tangannya. Pukul 06.30 PM. Berarti ia sudah pergi sangat lama. Seingatnya, ia pergi sejak pukul 01.43 PM dan hingga sekarang. Yah, untung saja ia tidak memiliki pekerjaan di rumah—berkebalikan dengan Nesia yang dikejar setumpuk tugas dan makalah. Jadi, ia bisa pergi hingga berapa lama pun, terserah ia.

"Yasudah, ayo pulang. Mau kuantar?"

Nesia mengusap dagunya perlahan—nampaknya sedang berpikir. Setelah menimbang-nimbang, akhirnya ia menolak tawaran Arthur. Ia tidak mau merepotkan Arthur. Ditambah lagi, ini sudah sore dan ia juga harus mampir ke toko buku untuk mencari referensi makalahnya.

Nesia tersenyum tipis dan menatap manik _emerald _milik Arthur lembut, "Tidak usah, aku akan pulang sendiri. Lagipula, ini sudah sore dan aku juga harus mampir ke toko buku dulu untuk mencari referensi makalah. Sampai jumpa~"

Nesia berlari beberapa langkah dari tempat Arthur menjauh dan melambaikan tangannya, "Oh iya, terima kasih banyak atas kopinya. Hangat dan manis. Aku suka."

Mendengarnya, Arthur hanya terkekeh pelan dan membalas lambaian tangan Nesia, "Ya, sama-sama. Dan…"

Nesia menatap Arthur bingung dari kejauhan. Apa lagi yang ingin diucapkan dari pemilik surai emas itu?

"…Maukah kau menerima segelas kopi dariku di lain waktu? Yah, walaupun aku tak akan menerima penolakan darimu."

Mendadak, Nesia merasakan kedua pipinya memanas. Ada apa? Mengapa ia merasa berdebar setelah Arthur berbicara seperti itu padanya?

Nesia hanya tersenyum tipis dan menjawab, "Ya, tentu saja!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC or not? :v /dor

Haloo~ saya kembali menjajah fandom ini dengan membawa fic UKNesia XD Yah, hitung-hitung untuk mengganti fic saya yang berjudul Untitled dulu itu. Tidak tahu? syukurlaah~ /dibuang. Yeah, maaf bila fic ini berantakan dan feel-nya tidak begitu terasa karena sebagai ajang pelampiasan UKK D"X Dan terima kasih untuk **morathami **yang mau mendukung saya untuk membuat fic UKNesia lagi :"D

Oke, silakan mampir ke kotak _review_, _favorite_, _follow_ XD /dibuanglagi. Kritik, saran, bahkan _flame _sekalipun akan saya terima dengan lapang dada. Dan juga tolong bagi para reader(s) untuk selalu mengingatkan saya untuk melanjutkan fic ini ya~ Takutnya lupa—uhuk.

Sekian dari saya. Salam peluk,

kacang metal


	2. Chapter 2

Gadis bersurai hitam legam itu menyenandungkan lagu kesukaannya dan terus menyusuri lorong sekolahnya. Kedua manik obsidiannya melirik ke jendela. Ah, cuacanya sangat cerah. Sepertinya, tak ada salahnya bila ia mengunjungi perpustakaan kota hari ini—mencari novel sekaligus referensi makalah untuk tugas sejarah. Di lehernya, tergantung _name tag _dari sekolahnya. Nesia Dirgantara, nama gadis pemilik surai hitam legam dan _name tag _itu. Tersenyum senang, kemudian menghentikkan langkahnya sejenak dan meraih handphonenya ketika terasa bergetar—tanda bahwa ada email masuk.

_'From : Arthur Kirkland_

_Hei, maukah kau menemaniku ke perpustakaan kota? Aku butuh kau untuk membantuku mencari referensi makalah.'_

Alis Nesia saling bertautan saat membaca dari teman barunya. Sang pemilik surai _blonde _dan manik _emerald_. Arthur Kirkland, tentu saja. Yah, sudah tiga tahun sih, mereka sering menghabiskan waktu bersama. Tetapi, tumben sekali kali ini Arthur yang mengajaknya untuk bertemu. Biasanya sih, Nesia yang akan mengajaknya. Itupun terkadang harus berdebat dulu, baru Arthur akan menemaninya untuk menghabiskan waktu bersama.

Nesia menorehkan senyum jahil di wajah putihnya. Ah, apakah ia seharusnya menolak ajakan dari Arthur saja, ya? Toh, ajakan Nesia lebih sering ditolak oleh Arthur yang baru mengajaknya sebanyak tiga kali—termasuk yang sekarang ini. Boleh lah, membalas perbuatan Arthur yang berhasil membuatnya sakit hati bila ajakannya ditolak.

Nesia menggerakkan tangannya pada layar handphone_ touchscreen_nya dan bergerak ke atas—untuk melihat lanjutan email dari sang alis tumpuk.

_'p.s : Aku tidak menerima penolakan darimu.'_

Dan saat Nesia membaca lanjutan email dari Arthur, ingin rasanya ia berteriak sekencang-kencangnya dan mengutuk sang alis tumpuk. Nesia lupa, bahwa perintah Arthur padanya itu mutlak. Yah, dibilang mutlak juga karena bila Neisa menolaknya, Arthur pasti akan menyumpali mulutnya dengan _scone _buatannya. Daripada harus mendekam di rumah sakit selama seminggu karena segumpal _scone_, lebih baik Nesia menganggap bahwa apa yang diminta Arthur itu mutlak, kan?

Berawal Dari Segelas Kopi

Hetalia: Axis Powers © Hidekaz Himaruya

**WARNING **: Fem!IndonesiaxUK, semi-tsundere!Arthur, kinda fluff—maybe, typo(s), OOC, klise dan plotnya agak terlalu cepat—mungkin juga, dan lain-lain

Hanya fanfiksi senang-senang dan saya tidak memungut keuntungan materi sedikitpun

Happy reading~ XD

.

.

.

.

Sekitar sepuluh menit ia berjalan dari sekolahnya, akhirnya Nesia sampai juga di depan perpustakaan kota. _Yeah_, tempat yang paling ia rindukan setelah tiga bulan harus mendekam di rumah. Walau dari tampangnya Nesia bukan tipikal orang-orang yang betah berlama-lama di tempat penuh buku itu, tapi buktinya ia sanggup menghabiskan waktu sampai lima jam di perpustakaan kota. Apalagi saat libur musim panas. Daripada ke pantai, Nesia lebih memilih untuk mendekam di tempat yang memiliki bau apek khas buku tua.

Mengeluarkan laptopnya, kemudian berjalan menuju tempat penitipan tas. Tersenyum tipis pada sang penjaga penitipan tas, kemudian memasukkan tas dan jaketnya ke dalam loker yang tersedia. Bergumam "Terima kasih," secara lirih, kemudian berjalan menuju rak buku bagian pengetahuan sosial. Kedua manik obsidiannya menelusuri tiap huruf yang tercetak pada pinggir buku—mencari buku yang sekiranya berisi tentang sejarah perang dunia.

Setelah mengambil beberapa buku dan telah dirasa cukup, Nesia mencari meja dan kursi kosong. Kedua manik obsidiannya bergulir kesana kemari hingga akhirnya menemukan meja dan kursi yang bisa ia tempati. Tersenyum senang, kemudian berjalan menghampiri meja dan kursi tersebut. Sesampainya di tempat yang ia tuju, Nesia segera meletakkan buku dan laptopnya di atas meja.

Kedua tangannya menarik kursi di hadapannya dan segera memposisikan diri di atas kursi kayu yang cukup tua. Mendengus sebal, kemudian kedua manik obsidiannya melirik sebal pada setumpuk buku yang ia ambil tadi lalu tangannya meraih laptopnya dan menyalakannya. Bukan, bukannya Nesia benci pada buku yang isinya hanya menceritakan tentang perang dunia. Justru Nesia sangat senang membaca buku yang isinya hanya menceritakan tentang perang dunia. Tetapi yang membuatnya sebal kali ini adalah saat baru saja ia kembali menikmati masa-masa masuk sekolah setelah libur sekitar satu bulan, sekarang sudah kembali dihujani oleh yang namanya tugas dan makalah. Itu amat sangat menyebalkan, kalau ingin kalian tahu.

Baru saja ia membaca salah satu buku yang ia ambil tadi, mendadak bahunya ditepuk pelan entah oleh siapa. Mencibir, kemudian berpura-pura bersikap tenang seolah tak terjadi apapun.

"Maaf, tetapi tempat ini sudah saya pakai, nona."

Tunggu, kenapa suara _bass _ini kenapa sangat mirip dengan Arthur? Ah, mungkin saja orang lain. Toh, di dunia ini bukan hanya Arthur kan yang memiliki suara _bass_?

Nesia kembali berkutat dengan buku dalam genggamannya dan memilih untuk tidak menghiraukan sosok di belakangnya. Dari yang Nesia dengar, sosok di belakangnya mendecih kesal. Tangan sosok itu sekarang justru meremas bahu Nesia—yang membuatnya mangaduh kesakitan.

"Maaf!"

Suara _bass _itu semakin meninggi, membuat Nesia menutupi salah satu telinganya. Tangan kanannya masih sibuk menggenggam buku tebal dan bau apek yang isinya hanya tentang perang dunia. Sekali lagi, Nesia memilih untuk tidak menghiraukan sosok di belakangnya.

Merasa kesal karena tidak dihiraukan oleh Nesia, sosok tersebut menarik paksa bahunya—yang membuat Nesia yakin akan memar—hingga kini mereka saling bertatap muka. Dan betapa terkejutnya Nesia bahwa sosok yang baru saja menarik bahunya—dan juga membuatnya mengaduh kesakitan—ternyata adalah Arthur.

"Sudah kutebak. Ternyata sungguhan kau, Nesia Dirgantara."

Uh, Nesia sedikit menyesal karena ia tidak mau pindah dari tempat yang tengah di tempatinya sekarang. Lihat, kini kedua manik _emerald _milik Arthur tengah menatapnya tajam. Amat tajam. Hingga membuat Nesia ingin melayangkan satu pensil runcing tepat pada kedua manik _emerald _itu. Yah, walau itu tak mungkin dilakukannya secara sungguhan, sih.

"Yah, aku juga sudah menebak bahwa seseorang yang telah membuat bahuku memar adalah kau, Arthur Kirkland. Tidak bisakah kau memperlakukan seorang gadis secara lembut?"

Mendengar pertanyaan dari Nesia, Arthur tertawa renyah, "Haha, memperlakukan gadis secara lembut itu sudah pasti. Tetapi, apakah kau sendiri adalah seorang gadis?"

Kedua manik obsidian milik Nesia menyipit tepat saat mendengar pertanyaan retoris dari Arthur. Pertanyaan macam apa yang dilontarkan oleh Arthur, huh? Jelas-jelas dia ini gadis, memakai rok pula. Mana mungkin Nesia akan memakai rok bila ia sebenarnya adalah seorang lelaki, kan? Nesia juga tidak akan membuang harga dirinya untuk melakukan hal konyol seperti itu.

"Ah iya, kau 'kan, gadis. Tetapi gadis barbar. Haha."

Dan Nesia merasa sangat geram ketika mendengar pernyataan Arthur yang dinilai memiliki unsur sarkasme olehnya. Kini wajahnya sudah merah oleh emosi yang meluap dan sudut matanya yang semakin sipit—membuatnya terlihat seperti sedang terpejam.

"Sungguh leluconmu sangat sarkastik, Arthur. Minggir, biar aku pindah ke tempat lain saja!"

Baru saja Nesia membalikkan badannya—kembali berhadapan dengan meja yang penuh dengan setumpuk buku tebal nan tua—dan hendak membereskan barang-barangnya, pergelangan tangan kanannya digenggam erat oleh Arthur. Nesia mencibir, kemudian kembali menghadap dengan Arthur dan menatap kedua manik _emerald_nya tajam.

"Mau apa lagi? Mengejekku lagi?"

"Wow, wow. _Calm down_! Aku hanya bercanda. Dan bukankah kau kemari untuk menemuiku?"

Nesia kembali mencibir. Ah, mendadak kedua manik obsidiannya terasa panas.

"Bercanda? Lebih baik kau pikirkan kembali kata-kata yang telah kau ucapkan selagi membiarkanku iya, aku juga datang kemari bukan sepenuhnya untuk menemuimu."

Dengan satu hentakan keras, tangan kanan Nesia berhasil terbebas dari genggaman Arthur. Segera membereskan buku dan laptopnya, kemudian meninggalkan Arthur yang mendadak bungkam. Yah, mungkin sekarang Nesia butuh tempat yang sepi dan tenang.

.

.

.

Setelah memakan waktu hingga 7 menit untuk mencari tempat yang sepi dan tenang di dalam perpustakaan, akhirnya Nesia berhasil menemukannya—walau tempatnya cukup terpencil dari jajaran rak buku. Nesia menyalakan laptopnya dan kembali membaca buku yang tadi sempat ia tunda.

"Hei."

Suara _bass _milik Arthur lagi. Nesia hanya mendecih kesal dan tidak menghiraukan panggilan dari Arthur. Memangnya Arthur itu makhluk apa sih? _Urband legend_? Kenapa mendadak suara _bass _itu sudah berada di dekatnya?

"Nesia Dirgantara."

"Apa, sih? Kau tidak melihat bahwa aku sedang membaca buku?"

Arthur mengerlingkan kedua manik _emerald_nya dan tangannya menepuk pelan kepala Nesia. Menorehkan cengiran jahil, kemudian sedikit mengacak-acak rambut gadis di hadapannya—yang membuat Nesia menggembungkan pipinya.

"Jangan bilang kau marah padaku."

"Aku memang marah padamu," ujar Nesia dan menatap Arthur dongkol. Bagaimana tidak dongkol? Arthur yang baru 10 menit yang lalu membuatnya kesal, kini datang kepadanya lalu mengacak-acak rambutnya seakan tidak bersalah.

Arthur kembali menorehkan cengiran jahilnya, "Begitu? Bagaimana kalau kita mengunjungi taman bermain sebagai permintaan maafku?"

Nesia diam sejenak. Yah, Nesia terakhir mengunjungi taman bermain adalah setahun yang lalu. Jadi otomatis ia ingin mengunjunginya lagi. Tetapi, tak adakah orang lain yang akan mengajaknya menuju taman bermain selain Arthur Kirkland yang satu ini?

Mencibir, kemudian mematikan laptopnya dan membereskan buku-buku yang ia pinjam. Melihat Nesia yang tengah membereskan barangnya, Arthur kini mengganti cengiran menyebalkan dengan senyum penuh kemenangan yang tak kalah menyebalkan.

"Ah, tak kusangka kau akan menerima tawaranku untuk mengunjungi taman bermain."

Nesia mendecih dan melemparkan tas berisi kotak bekal berwarna biru kepada Arthur. Arthur sendiri cukup gelagapan saat menangkap kotak bekal yang dilempar secara tiba-tiba oleh Nesia. Alisnya saling bertautan saat kedua manik _emerald_nya bertubrukan dengan deretan tinta hitam membentuk paduan huruf pada memo kecil yang tertempel pada kotak bekal tersebut. '_For Arthur Kirkland_' tulisan dalam memo kecil itu. Kini kedua manik _emerald_nya menatap bingung kepada dua obsidian indah di depannya.

Nesia menggulirkan kedua matanya ke arah tumpukan buku usang di sampingnya. Rona merah muda mendadak menghampiri kedua pipi Nesia. "Untukmu. Hanya sisa dari sarapan karena aku memasaknya terlalu banyak."

_Alasan yang amat klise_, batin Arthur berisik. Pemuda bermanik _emerald _itu mengulum senyum tipis dan kembali mengacak-acak rambut Nesia.

"Terima kasih, ya. Aku jadi tidak perlu membeli makan siang lagi."

Nesia hanya mendecih dan menepis tangan Arthur dari kepalanya. Kedua tangannya kini membawa setumpuk buku using yang akan ia pinjam selama seminggu kedepan. Menggerakkan kakinya menjadi beberapa langkah meninggalkan Arthur ditempatnya.

"Kalau kau jalan lebih lambat dariku, aku akan pulang."

Dan Arthur hanya bisa tertawa renyah mendengar pernyataan dari Nesia. _Dasar cewek tsundere!_

_._

_._

_._

Sekitar menghabiskan satu jam untuk perjalanan, akhirnya mereka sampai di taman yang penuh dengan anak kecil dan beberapa area permainan. Ya, mereka berada di taman bermain atas permintaan Arthur saat di perpustakaan kota.

"Jadi, sekarang kita mau ke ma—"

"Ayo kita naik bianglala!"

Kini Arthur dapat melihat kilatan penuh emosi yang terlukis pada manik obsidian milik Nesia, telah terganti oleh kilatan penuh rasa bahagia. Ditambah betapa besar rasa semangatnya untuk dapat mencicipi wahana bianglala. Arthur terkekeh pelan, kemudian menautkan tangan kirinya pada tangan kanan milik Nesia.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu ayo!"

.

.

"Bagaimana kalau… aku akan kembali ke UK dan tidak kembali lagi kesini? Apakah kau akan selalu merindukanku?"

Arthur bertanya dan matanya menatap awas pada Nesia. Alih-alih menjawab, Nesia justru membulatkan kedua manik obsidiannya dan hanya bergumam "Hah?" secara spontan. Yah, maklum sih. Baru saja Nesia menikmati indahnya pemandangan kota dari puncak bianglala, mendadak ia diberi pertanyaan retoris dan kelewat percaya diri seperti itu.

"P-pertanyaan retoris macam apa itu?" sembur Nesia. Walau ia tidak bisa menyembunyikan rona merah muda yang kembali menghampiri pipinya. "ditambah lagi, betapa kelewat besar rasa percara diri yang terselip dalam pertanyaan terakhirmu."

"Aku bertanya sungguhan tau. Dan, hei, apa tadi? Pertanyaan retoris, kau bilang?"

Kini Nesia menangkup seluruh wajahnya dengan telapak tangannya yang cukup lebar. Menahan rasa malu akibat pertanyaan dari Arthur. Apa sih yang ia pikirkan sampai-sampai menyebutkan bahwa pertanyaan dari Arthur itu retoris? Retoris sendiri 'kan, berarti majas berupa pertanyaan yang sebenarnya tidak perlu dijawab. Karena jawaban atau maksud si penanya sudah terkandung dalam pertanyaan tersebut*. Uh, betapa bodohnya ia.

"Jika pertanyanku adalah retoris, berarti kau akan merindukanku selama aku tidak di sini?" Arthur menimpali, semakin memojokkan Nesia.

"B-bukan begitu." Sungguh, rasanya Nesia loncat dari bianglala saja daripada harus terus menerus menyangkal Arthur yang tak ada habisnya. "Dan bukan berarti aku akan selalu merindukanmu juga. Rasa rindu, pasti ada. Tapi tidak selalu, lah."

Mendengar jawaban dari Nesia, Arthur hanya mengedikkan bahunya dan mengulum cengiran jahil. "Yah, siapa tahu. Buktinya kau lebih sering mengajakku untuk sekedar menghabiskan waktu sepulang sekolah ataupun akhir pekan."

_Twitch_! Kena kau, Nesia.

"Ditambah lagi—" Arthur terdiam sejenak dan tertawa renyah saat matanya bertemu dengan wajah Nesia yang kini telah merah padam. Kedua tangan Arthur menarik dan akhirnya merengkuh tubuh kecil milik Nesia. Hmm, wangi melati. Tipikal gadis Indonesia sekali. "—kau bilang, kau merasa sakit hati bila tawaranmu kutolak. Jadi, aku berkesimpulan, bahwa bila aku pergi ke UK dan tak kembali lagi kesini, pasti kau akan menimbun rasa rindu yang amat besar."

Wajah Nesia semakin terasa panas saat Arthur tengah merengkuhnya erat. Oh, sial. Sepertinya Arthur berniat membuat jantungnya bekerja keras. Menggembungkan pipinya, kemudian berujar, "D-diam kau."

Yah, untuk pertemuan mereka hari ini, Arthur yang mendapat poin bahagia. Karena ia berhasil membuat gadi berdarah Indonesia itu menunjukkan sifat _tsundere _padanya.

.

.

.

.

.

END OR TBC? :p

* : saya ambil dari wiki doang :v

*usep idung* *lirik jam* …sudah jam segini, yah? Ah, sebodoh lah udah jam berapa. Hai, ketemu lagi deh sama saya. Pertama, saya minta maaf bila chapter ini agak _absurd _karena saya hilang ide disini. Dan akhirnya saya sedikit maksain untuk _ending_nya :'3 Kedua, dalam fic ini, setiap chapter akan menunjukkan perbedaan waktu drastis. Misalnya chapter 2 ini mereka sudah berteman selama lima tahun, dan chapter ketiga nanti jadi delapan tahun. Gitu deh, pokoknya. Semoga kalian mengerti *bows*

Baiklah, sudikah kalian mampir ke kotak review~?

Salam peluk,

Kacang metal


End file.
